


OC x Dabi/Touya Soulmate au (Tokyo ghoul, attack on titan, bnha)

by Yara261



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Soulmates, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yara261/pseuds/Yara261
Summary: Sorry, this description sucks.Mafuya Satou is my OC. in this story I will tell you about her life.Dabi is her soulmate but she doesn't know. she is a villain.





	OC x Dabi/Touya Soulmate au (Tokyo ghoul, attack on titan, bnha)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the first fanfiction that i write. English is not my nativ language so excuse me if i write things wrong or if my grammar i wrong. If you want to you can correct me.  
> This story plays in the world of Boku no hero academia but there are ghouls. Characters from Tokyo ghoul, bnha and aot will be in this story and my OC.  
> Infos about my OC:  
> Real name: Mafuya Satou  
> Villain name: Akira  
> Age: not clear yet (sorry)  
> Father: Uta (Tokyo ghoul)  
> Mother: unknown  
> Quirk: Telepathy  
> she is a half-ghoul that's why she doesn't need to eat human flesh but if she eats human flesh she will get stronger and faster. she heals as quickly as normal ghouls but if she doesn't eat human flesh for a long time she won't heal quickly. Her quirk is telepathy. she can talk to anyone with her "brain". she can see what the other person sees if she wants to and she can find almost every information about one if she uses her quirk. It takes a while until she finds the one she is searching for the more information she knows the faster she find the person.  
> Dabi is her soulmate but she doesn't know.  
> I don't know when I will update but I will try updating twice a weak  
> TW: swear words violence

The commission of counter ghoul (CCG) come to take you in because they found out that you are a ghoul. They hold your hands so you can't fight back and can't escape. Levi Ackerman the only one who can help you in this situation just stands in front of you and does nothing about it. "Levi please you know that I am not a ghoul. I have never eaten human flesh." You yell at him, hoping that he will tell them that you are not a ghoul, but all he does is look deep into your eyes. "I'm sorry, Akira," he says to you and the people start to drag you to the car. "no, please don't!" you scream and try to escape from their grip, but it's hopeless. "I trusted you" after you say that, you activate your kagune. Your eyes turned black and red and your rinkaku stabbed 2 of the CCG members who were tiding your hands. Kaneki was also there but as one of the quinx and of course, he is not on your side. He also turns into a ghoul and stands in front of you ready to attack you. "Seriously Kaneki you really want to go against me," I said and put myself in a fighting position. Just as Kaneki was about to attack me I said, "Wow they did a good job washing your brain, Kaneki Ken." he stops. I use this as an opportunity to use my quirk so I close my eyes and use it on him. This is not you Kaneki. You would never attack me. Remember we were best friends until four years ago? "Get out of my brain!" 'listen to me please I'm just trying to help you. The quinx and the CCG are just using you. they wanted to kill you just like they wanted to kill every single one of us.' I tell him. Quietly he replied "no that's not true. they are my friends and you are my enemy. I stop using my quirk and look at him "they are only using you." "no, that's not true" he raised his voice a little bit. "Have you forgotten the time they killed Hide, only because he didn't want to tell them you were a ghoul?" "no that's not true!!" he gets angry "trust me Kaneki" "SHUT UP!!" he yells and attacks the quinx. I grin and attack them too. a few minutes later all members of the quinx and CCG are dead and I hear from far away that the police is coming. "good luck explaining the situation to Levi the pro heroes will be here soon. Kaneki and I leave quickly but our paths separate and I walk towards the headquarter of the LOV.


End file.
